Development of a love story
by Sakuma kantoku
Summary: First inazuma fan fiction. Basically just a story about fudou and sakuma. Others appear as well. Set after the first ffi. Please don't be rude and ignore if u didn't like.
1. Chapter 1

*crash*

I woke up.

Still a bit desoriented i looked at my phone to check the time. 23:41. I haven't been asleep for more than 2 hours and already woke up.

I threw the thick blanket off of my feet and sat up on the side of my bed. It was way too late for stuff like this. My feet instinctively searched for my slippers which usually stand right beside my bed. While I slipped inside I scanned the room to see if something stood out. And like I expected I found something.

There was a white wooden door leading to my very own bathroom right beside the glass front. Underneath the door I could see light peaking out.

„Must have forgot to switch it off" I got up and made my way too the door.

Even though I have been tired and wasn't functioning right at that moment I noticed some weird marks on my carpet. Then again… I have been tired… which explains why I didn't think into it much and opened the bathroom door without a second thought.

My hand already sitting on the switch I noticed that someone has been sitting in front of my closet facing away from me.

„Fudou…?" I was more than just confused. Don't get me wrong it's not the first time he broke into my room. But finding him in the middle of the night kneeling in front of my closet is something new.

„Sorry" he kept searching for something in the closet and didn't even bother to turn around to face me „did I wake you up? Didn't mean to"

I wasn't sure what to say. I could just ask him what he was doing but the chances of getting a useful reply were literally zero.

„what exactly are you doing there?" I don't really know why but I asked anyway.

„Looking for band aid" he still wasn't turning around. Rudeness like this is what bothered me about him the most.

„What do you need it for?" I took as step closer considering to just grab him and make him face me while we talk.

He stood up before I could take the next step and turned around.

„I may or may not ended in a fight" he said finally looking at me.

I was a bit shocked. I am used to him being in fights a lot. Having bruises isn't really new but this time he really looked like a mess. I could literally feel how my jaw dropped while I mustered his face more.

„and you… lost?" gosh the longer I look the more bruises I find. His nose was bleeding, his lip seemed to be open and maybe he also bit his tongue bloody. There was a laceration on his forehead just a bit over his right eyebrow and his eye glew in all different colors from yellow to green, purple and even black.

„I… guess" he looked away. Fudou never has been fond of losing which was probably the reason why he broke the eye contact.

„You look pretty messe up" I went to the sink and wettened a small towel while pointing to the bath tub. „sit down"

He looked at me for a moment before doing as I told. All I could hear was a soft groan as I shut the water off again.

I kneeled down before him and began to clean his face with the wet towel. „So mind telling me what happened or did you just come to make a mess of my bathroom in the middle of the night?"

Even though I was looking at his face I didn't really look at him. I was busy cleaning him up but I could still feel his glare on me. „I told you… it was a fight"

Unsatisfying. „So you decided to break into my room?"

„you know my mother would freak out if she'd see me like this" you could hear the smile in his voice.

„and I wouldn't?" I stopped my action and looked up into his eyes waiting for a reply

„Well you didn't did you?" the smile turned into a grin. Sometimes I get angry at how well he probably knows me.

He was right tough. I was angry. But I didn't show it. And it wasn't because he just broke into my room and probably left dirt all over my carpet which will be a hell to clean up or even explain. I was angry because he is getting into useless fights all the time.

I gave him no reply and just started to clean the drying blood off of his face. „who put you into this shape?" I tried to get at least some information out of him.

„You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" there was disappointment in his voice, I don't really get why.

„Who knows maybe I will."

„what if I told you it was genda?" seriousness. Genda? How could he say that in this tone.

„Then I'd tell you you probably deserved it" I smiled and got up to get the disinfectant. If he really was serious about it being genda he really did deserve it.

„I told you you wouldn't believe me"

„I never said that" I kneeled down in front of him again and continued my work.

A soft yelp escaped his mouth. It was because of the disinfectant, it Burns like hell, but that's his own fault. It's Not the first time that he came over after a fight. The thing that was weird about the situation was, that he didn't Wake me up and that he admitted to have lost. Not like I believed him whenever he tells me that he won, but admitting it was new.

Another Painful yelp.

„Sorry" what was I apologizing for? I was helping him after all. If anyone should be apologizing it would be him!

„Don't Mind" he whined while pressing his teeth together. It really must hurt huh?

„I'm Already done anyway" I got up and put the bottle into it's Place again.

Fudou got up and went straight to the sink to check himself in the mirror. Was he checking if I did a good job? How rude of him.

He stroke through his hair once more and afterwards eyed his hand in disgust.

I only took a short glimpse over my shoulder and asked „do you want to wash it?"

„Huh?" I wasn't Looking into his direction anymore but could feel his eyes on me as he turned his head.

„can I?" he asked after a short pause.

„Sure go ahead" I put a dry and clean towel out of the closet and put it onto the bathtub. „Try to not make a mess though"

We were standing in front of each other by now. He smiled at me. He has quite a few different ways of smiling, this one however was quite charming.

„I'll Try not to" quite… charming.

I tried to ignore it as best as I could. „do you need anything else?" I was already opening the door which lead back to my still dark room.

„I guess not" he replied already stripping his shirt off.

I shouldn't have turned around but the sound of his voice made my head go into the direction of it by itself. I couldn't Help but noticed a big dark violet bruis on the side of his rib cage. It was fading into a bright yellowish green on the edge and covered almost his entire upper side. Was It from a kick he got while already being down? What a coward move.

My eyes traveled down onto the messed up shirt that was laying motionless on the ground behind him. He threw it over his shoulder once it was off. It seemed to be pretty dirty as well and I could have sworn I saw some ripped parts too.

This was the moment I noticed he started to get rid of his pants. Something I didn't Want to see just now. My head turned away once more. „I will look for some fresh clothes for you" I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit. I wasn't Blushing was I?

„you sure you'll Find something?" a hint is amusement could he heard. He was right though. During the summer he grew quite a lot, unlike me who didn't Really grow at all. By now fudou surpassed me easily and would pick on me for it whenever he could. I guess I deserved that, I was doing the same when I was just a few inches taller than him after all. That doesn't Mean it didn't bother me though.

I tried to ignore him and didn't give him a reply. A teasing laugh could be heard as I closed the door shut. He sure can be annoying. What am I saying he's Annoying most of the time!

Never mind that though, I went and switched the light on so I'd Be able to look for some clothes that hopefully would fit him as well.

On my way to my closet I noticed the dirt on my carpet again. There wasn't Anything I could do about it so I took a deep breath and let out an annoyed and maybe a bit frustrated sigh with a hint of ‚I give up'.

A neatly path of muddy footsteps lead from my balcony door to my bathroom. „He could have at least get out of his shoes before entering my room…" typical.

I continued my way to the closet and as I opened the doors I could hear the shower starting to run. ‚that took him quite a while' I thought to myself and started to dig into my clothes.

After a few minutes I was able to find a loose fitting shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants which will hopefully fit fudou just fine.

I sat down onto the side of my bed and waited for the shower to turn off again. Luckily it didn't Took long until the water stopped and I got up, picked up the clothes I put down next to me and went to knock onto the wooden bathroom door. „I found some clothes that could fit you"

I waited for a reply but didn't get one.

Knock knock.

„Fudou?"

I was about to knock onto the door again as it swung open. Inside the door frame stood the badly bruised up boy with a towel around his hips and dark brown hair sticking onto the skin of his face. He began to let his hair grow out to get rid of the Mohawk and it works quite well. It looked silly but in some way also really cute?

„Thanks" he ripped the clothes out of my hand smiled and closed the door again.

I was standing in front of the door for a few more seconds with my arms in the same position as if I was still wearing the pile of clothes I picked out just a few minutes ago. Letting out a sigh I let my arms fall down and went back onto my bed.

Even though the light was still switched on in my room I couldn't Help but dozed off a bit. I swung my arms around a plush penguin which was laying beside my pillow. It was old and you could easily tell it was, but I had it ever since and just could't bring myself to throw it away or even out of my bed… at least not anytime soon.

I dug my face into it's fur and closed my eyes. A few more minutes and I would have been asleep for sure. This however was interrupted by the cheerfully opened bathroom door.

The warm and moist air escaped into my room. The smell of my almond-milk shampoo filled the air. A quiet ‚Click'-sound signalized that the door was closed again and for a while nothing else could be heard.

Footsteps.

„How cute" Again you could hear the amusement in his voice and even though I didn't Look at him I knew he was giving me one of those grins of his.

A thump.

He sat down next to my legs. I was too tired to pay any attention to him so I just tightened the grip around my stuffed friend.

His eyes were still on me. I can't Explain it but I just felt he was still looking at me.

Suddenly I felt the plush penguin which I used to cover my face being grabbed. Carefully fudou pulled it out of my arms and onto his lap. I wasn't Sure what he was trying to pull but I wouldn't Give in so easily.

Frustrated and annoyed, my eyes still shut close, not as if I could open them with the bright light shining right at me, I desperately swung my arm into the direction I expected him to sit at, hoping I'd just hit something.

I didn't however.

He dodged out of the way and laughed in a teasing manner.

„What was that supposed to be?" how I hated it that you could hear the grin in his face while talking.

I let out a groan and rolled onto my back. The arm I used to my previous attack fell down onto my face and covered my eyes to shelter them from the oh so disturbing light. My other arm soon joined covering the rest of my face.

It was quiet. All I could hear was my own breathing. I knew fudou was still sitting next to me thanks to the way the mattress bended down a bit. Was he still watching me though? How creepy would that be? Somehow… I found the thought of him being there really relaxing and could feel how my body switched itself off bit by bit.

The mattress next to my hip bend down just before it went back to it natural shape all together. He stood up. Was he leaving already? I could hear that he began to walk but I wasn't Sure where the sound came from. No matter how hard I concentrated it didn't Seem like I could follow his steps.

Click.

The light went out.

He got up to switch off the light? So he really was leaving now.

Footsteps again. This time I knew they were coming from the side my light switch was located. My ears followed the sound. He tried to be quiet but no matter how soft his steps were I could figure out he was coming closer to the bed. I wasn't Sure what I expected to happen next so I just kept concentrating on the sound of him walking.

He stopped.

What was he about to do? I was to tired to really think about it and yet a few thoughts came to my mind. However I didn't quite expected what he did next.

The heavy blanket, which I have been using to cover my body before I noticed my late night intruder, has been laying beside me. I threw it off when I got up and didn't bothered enough to cover me again once I laid back down. Now however, it began to move.

I could feel how it was placed over my body, it still has been warm from when I last left it.

I didn't Change my position in the slightest so my arms were still over my head as he pushed the blanket down on my sides.

Once his hands left the soft fabric the footsteps continued. He made his way to the balcony door again. The curtains were pulled open slowly but still fast enough for me to make out the sound of them moving.

I expected the door to open.

„Sakuma?" his voice still was very calm. The way he said my name brought a smile to my face. I was glad the light had been off and my arms were covering everything so there was no way he knew I was smiling.

I was thinking about giving him a reply but I couldn't Even if I wanted to.

„Thanks…" he almost whispered by now. But even if it was hard to hear I appreciated it.

The balcony door opened with a clicking sound and the cold November air streamed into my room. I could feel the breeze on the skin of my arms and was really glad fudou covered the rest of my body before leaving or else I would have been freezing by now.

I lifted my arm a bit to check if I could see him but the moonlight only illuminated his siluette as he walked out of the door. He turned around once more.

„Good night" and closed the door.

I knew he wasn't able to hear me anymore as the door has already been closed but even though I was aware I couldn't Help and whispered „good night" too.


	2. Chapter 2

„Good morning" a cheerful yet deep voice greeted me the second I entered the school yard. The night has been rough, even if I was able to fall asleep really quickly after fudou left the time I spend awake because of him was clearly noticeable in my system. Seeing gendas big grin helped me cheer up a bit though.

„good morning. Have you slept well?" I tried to sound as cheerful as I could. It felt rude to let my tiredness out on him. Besides, I think if he found out I couldn't sleep all night and what was the cause of it he'll have a little breakdown. He'll go into ‚protection'-mode and confront fudou about it, but I want to be the one who tells him that he can't keep breaking into my room all the time, especially not if he's going to make a mess of my room when ever he does. I don't even want to imagine what the bathroom looks like. Afraid of what I might find I used the quest bathroom today morning instead.

„I slept good yes. I had weird dreams tonight. Instead of being obsessed with penguins you were really into dogs. There were so many dogs running around school and some of them even talked to me." He Grinned while we walked towards the entrance.

„eeeeh! As if that would happen." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked into the other direction in protest.

A deep, full hearted laugh. „I know I know. Dogs can't Really talk."

I hit his shoulder softly „that's Not the surreal thing about your dream you know!" even I had to laugh by now.

Genda opened the door and let me enter first. He really was a gentleman most of the time. I've never met a person who cared as much about the people around him as he did. I have to admit, I looked up to that a bit.

„oh? I didn't Know it was that surreal to dream of dogs in our school?" he said as if he wanted to teas me. He knew exactly what I meant and yet…

„don't Play dumb genda!" I entered the building and tried my best to stay in front of him. That should teach him…

„how is it even possible that you don't Like dogs? They are so fluffy and loyal" he got up to me but kept walking just a step behind me as if he knew I wanted him to stay there.

„so like you?" I turned around and smiled at him and even stuck my tongue out a little.

I turned around again now with genda fully beside me. „I never said I don't Like them by the way. It just won't Happen that I like dogs more than penguins and you know that"

Another laugh was heard. His laugh was so full of emotions and warmth it was hard not to love it. He crossed his arms behind his head in an all casual manner while we walked up to my classroom.

I opened the door before I turned around once more „now go and think about what you've done koujirou"

He laughed once more, stepped into the class room to give narukami a greeting as well and went off.

Besides fudou narukami has been the only one who not only was in the soccer club but also in my class. He never really paid attention in class and the teachers already gave up telling him to put the headphones down. I guess that's one of the good things you get from going to a expensive private academy. The teachers get paid no matter if we learn or not. As long as the quote is right you can literally do what ever you want.

I greeted him with a hand gesture as I don't expect him to be able to hear me through his headphones. He sat one seat in front of fudous, who sat on my right side.

A few minutes after I sat down the teacher came into the class room as well and began his lesson. By that time fudou still hasn't arrived. It wasn't unusual for him to arrive late but it still bothered me. I guess it was worrisome because of what happened last night.

Time passed by but he still didn't arrive.

Somehow I couldn't stop thinking about it. I still wanted to know who he fought against and if his bruises looked any better than they did yesterday.

Sigh.

My arms laid in front of me on my table. Underneath was my history book but I wasn't able to pay any attention to the lesson. Slowly my head dropped face first onto my arms. I worried so much about him that I forgot how tired I was because of him.

„I swear I'll get back to him for it" I mumbled to myself and drifted off.

I woke up by a not so careful grab of my shoulder. Narukami has been the one shaking it. I looked up to him still half asleep and a bit confused.

He tipped onto his empty wrist. „lunch time sleeping beauty. Time for you to wake up."

I leaned back onto my chair and stretched my arms. „Did I really sleep that long?" I couldn't believe it.

„yes… I didn't know you were a bad boy kuma." He laughed and brushed over my head quickly.

„Do-o-on't" I yawned. „Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hair underneath the strap of the eye patch while my bangs still hand out?"

„Probably pretty long if it makes you that tired" I got up, took some money out of my bag and left along side with him.

„that's not why I'm tired…"

„So what else is it" regret. I shouldn't have told him it's not the reason. Now he will keep bothering me until I tell him. There's no way I can tell him though. I had to make something up, too bad I'm a horrible liar.

Instead of answering his question with a lie he'd probably be able to show past I decided to not give him a reply in the first place and switched the topic.

„fudou wasn't in school yet was he?" I don't now why I decided to switch from a uncomfortable topic to and even more uncomfortable topic. Another regret.

„eh? That's nothing new is it? He probably is at home sleeping or playing games" narukami didn't seem to think much about it. He was right. It wasn't new that fudou didn't come. Usually he's just late, yes. But days in which he didn't come at all weren't uncommon either.

„I guess you're right" we entered the cafeteria in which genda already waited with some other teammates.

„nice they already got food for us too" Kenya cheered up and walked into their direction now a bit faster than before. He must have been hungry the whole time. I couldn't hold a light laugh back as we joined the others and sat down.

There already has been a huge conversation going on between henmi and jimon. We joined to late to really get what it was about but narukami decided to join in anyway. I knew he only made things up to get both of them all heated up. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother being friends with them. Then again it's probably this exact behavior that makes me like them so much.

The conversation, which turned out to be about some kind of game, calmed down, much to narukamis dislike. So before I could swallow the bite I already had in my mouth the asked „hey sakuma. Why were you even interested in fudous well being earlier?" I chocked

I knew he was trying to come up with a topic everyone could fight about again. Id love to know why he's doing this all the time.

„Fudou?" gendas voice had a mad undertone in it. He didn't like fudou much after all. The happenings during… that time… still sat deep on his mind and wouldn't let him go. He usually tried really hard to not let it show but I knew it anyway.

„Yea he hasn't been to school today" narukami replied while sticking another piece of chicken into his mouth.

„Isn't that like, the norm?" henmi followed right after and continued to eat as well.

„yea I said the same but somehow sakuma seems super worried about him"

„I am not worried I just asked you if you knew anything…" I wasn't feeling very comfortable in this situation and stared at my food. I felt gendas eyes on me which made me even more uncomfortable.

„yea sure. Say it one more time maybe you'll start to believe it someday" he pushed his elbow into my upper arm and grinned a bit.

„You're being annoying" genda didn't seem to be pleased right now. But I'm glad he tried to put a stop to the whole thing.

„Fine then topic change… why did you fall asleep in class?" and there we see a wild narukami Kenya doing the same mistake I did just a few minutes ago.

„I was tired" I still didn't want to face anyone around me directly so I kept poking into my lunch.

„yea but why have you been tired?" he kept asking the uncomfortable questions. I have no idea how I'm supposed to answer this one. There are too many people around me someone will definitely be able to tell that I'm making something up.

„a bird crashed into my window at night and I wasn't able to get back to sleep after" my hands became sweaty. They always do when I tell a lie. I know that my face gets red and that I start to blink more often so I tried to not let them see my face and hoped I will pass.

„could it be that bird has a name we all know?" the musical mastermind next to me poked my arm again. How the hell was he able to figure this one out so quickly and in front of all those people.

„what? N-no of course not" ‚Shit' I thought ‚I stuttered now it's totally over' I already panicked inside my head and thought about just running away and never turning back. Leaving Tokyo. Leaving Japan. Maybe I can start a new life in Amsterdam. I don't Now Dutch but I'm Sure it will work out somehow.

„Ahhh there we have it I knew it!" master jumped off of his chair „you had a date yesterday did you?"

„What?" I put, almost threw, my chopsticks away and stared right at Kenya's Face. „who gave you that idea?!"

„You did!" his whole mimic already screamed victory. The way he put his hands onto his hips made the whole pose perfect

„we had no date he just…" I stopped my own sentence and looked down again. By now I knew all the teammates who have been on this table were staring at me and waiting for me to continue.

„he what?" henmi asked in a voice that let everyone know he wasn't Sure if he really wanted to know but was to interested to not ask.

„nothing. He just happened to crash over at my place. It wasn't Like I invited him over or anything" I continued picking on my food. Everyone still looked at me and I knew that wasn't A satisfying answer for them.

„So? What happened that made him stay at home?" you could tell he was thinking about something dirty just now. But that's Not the case. If I wouldn't Continue to talk they would just make up stories themselves which was way worse than just explaining to them what happened.

„he got into a fight. Came over. I took care of his wounds. He took a shower and left." I tried to talk as fast as I could and hoped they wouldn't Really understand anything but still stop asking.

„a fight? With whom?" narukami sat down again. He seemed even more interested now. Good job jirou that's Definitely not how you get people to stop bothering you.

Before I could say anything a deep voice beside me spoke up again „Who cares he probably deserved it. I bet he started it too."

And with those words everyone started too shrug the whole story off.

Genda was right. I don't know if fudou started the fight or provoke it somehow. I don't know who he fought against either as he wouldn't want to tell me.

On the other hand he did say it was genda, even if he didn't say it directly he kind of let it shimmer through. Thinking about this and seeing that genda has been even more annoyed about the topic ‚fudou' made me wonder if it wasn't just a joke but actually true?

Nah. There's no way that could be true.

Before I could think more into it the bell rang and, just like the others, I got up and went back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. I managed to concentrate during the following lessons and didnt doze off either. If been thinking about fudou most of the time though. I really wanted to check on him but couldn't Just go over to his place either. After all I didn't Even know where exactly fudou lived at.

I collected the worksheets we got that day and decided to send tobitaka a message asking for directions. It worked pretty well, tobitaka has been over at fudous place quite a lot already and the directions he gave me where step-for-step instructions so I was sure nothing could go wrong.

When I entered the train which was supposed to bring me to the district in which fudou lived in I noticed that my heart started beating just a little bit faster. I didn't now if I was nervous because I've never been there before, because I didn't now what to expect, or because I was about to look after someone I wasn't even supposed to show any interest in.

The seats in the train weren't exactly comfortable but I wasn't supposed to be in one for long anyway. There have been many people in it too. Older woman, mothers with their children, men who looked like business men with suits and all. Something that brought attention to my eye was a pair of children standing by the door. They appeared to be siblings, the older one was about 8 years old and held hard onto the hand of the younger one who seemed to be around 4.

They were fighting over whether or not they were allowed to stop at a nearby ice cream shop or not.

A bell chimed.

This was my sign to get off the train. I jumped up, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the door. On my way I almost ran into a man who tried to get on the train, but thankfully I was able to Dodge out of the way before it came to a collision.

I took my phone out of my pocket to check the message I got from tobitaka.

Just like the message said I went off of the train station and followed the right path.

Strictly following the instructions I walked along a narrow street surrounded by small, old looking houses. The area was full of vegetation and while walking I could hear the singing of some birds. It was a very nice district, somehow I didn't expect any of this. Don't Get me wrong I didn't Think he'd live in some kind of slums but, well maybe I did just that.

Just a few more steps and I should be there. I got nervous again. The fresh air made me forget where I was about to go to but now that I'm most there it crawled back into my mind.

The alley I was in almost the same as the street I walked before. A lot vegetation, birds singing, fresh air which smelled a lot like spring. There were a bunch of kids at the street too playing what appeared to be soccer. I couldn't Help it but had to imagine fudou was the one who teached them how to play and couldn't suppress a laugh.

„Yo! Who are you?!" one of the youngsters yelled at me out of the distance.

At first I didn't notice he was talking to me but seeing as there was no one else around and the kids began to walk towards me it had to be me.

„We've ever seen you here before" a little girl continued.

„Well I don't I've here so you couldn't have." I had nothing against kids but was a bit hit by surprise that the kids didn't even hesitate to talk to a stranger like this.

„If you're to living here what are you doing here then?" another boy asked.

„Well…" before I could continue to explain myself the girl interrupted me again.

„I know that uniform" she stated with a bright smile on her face „akio-senpai has the same!"

Senpai? Akio? It was ridiculous how cute that sounded especially out of the girls mouth. And now I also knew I walked the right direction.

„are you a classmate?"

„are you playing soccer too?"

„You are a fan I bet!"

„What is that eye patch for?"

„You're hair is really pretty!"

Questions over questions. There was this feeling of discomfort again. Even if I wanted to answer any of the questions the kids had I wasn't able to. Who knew children could talk so fast.

„Cut it out!" I knew that voice „where are your manners"

„Akio-senpai!" the girl cheered

I turned around to look at him. He still looked horrible but other than that he seemed to be alright.

„Yo kuma. What brought you here?" he didn't seemed impressed and if I wouldn't know better there was a hint of annoyance hidden in that sentence too.

„I… uh" I didn't want to tell him I came over just to check on him. That would be way to embarrassing to admit. But what else could I.. Right!

„ I came over to give you the notes of todays lessons." My hand brushed the bag hanging over my shoulder and resting on my hip.

„I see.." the tone didn't change.

„Akio-senpai!" the girl interrupted once more. „is that your girlfriend?"

It took me a while to realize what she just said. But once I did the only thing I was able to do was stare at the ground. I felt my cheeks burning and knew I was blushing bright red. How embarrassing.

„What no!" fudou snapped back at her. „if anything" he grabbed my wrist „he'd be my boyfriend" and with those last words that shocked me more than the actual question, he dragged me away towards his house.

We didn't even arrived at the open door yet and I regained my ability to speak „I'd never be your boyfriend you know. No matter how bad you wanted that to happen." My cheeks were still hot but I felt like I had to say something about this.

„I never said I wanted you to be" he let go off my wrist and expected me to follow him by myself. „I just wanted to make clear that if you would be, you wouldn't be my ‚girl' -friend" he stood beside the door, waiting for me to enter so he could close it again.

„and I wanted to make clear that it won't happen anyway" I snapped back at him.

I stood in the middle of the hallway. Seeing as I've never been here before I just wasn't sure where to go now. Fudou noticed how lost I was and stepped in front of me to show me the way to the living room.

„Thirsty?" he asked while commanding me to sit down with a simple hand gesture.

„please…" I sat down as I was told. The room wasn't big but tidy. The couch I sat on was soft and very comfortable but seemed to be quite old. There was a bowl with snacks on the small wood table in between the tv and the couch and a half drunk bottle of coke. Guess fudou spend most of his day here doing nothing but eat snacks and watch tv.

I picked on my sleeves not sure how to behave and waited for fudou to return from the kitchen.

Once he entered the room and placed a glass and different bottles of soft drinks and water on the table he sat down next to me.

He leaned back all casually and switched through the different channels.

„you don't Expect me to do the homework you brought me do you?" his eyes still fixed on the screen.

„well… no not really" my eyes traveled down from the tv screen to my hands.

„So why did you came over?" he still didn't Look at me.

I wasn't Sure what to say. I could tell him I was worried about his well being and just searched a excuse to come over but I knew he would make fun of me for it. Not replying would be the easiest thing to do right now.

By this time he turned his head away from the television and was now looking right at me.

„God can't You relax a bit?" he seemed annoyed again.

A short second of eye contact and I leaned back as well. It felt weird and out of place but he was right I guess. There wasn't anything better to do than relaxing. I took another look at him and instinctively checked his bruises. The cut on his forehead seemed alright, I noticed a few more scratches than I noticed last night but they seemed alright too. They didn't Seem to be infected. The only thing that still looked horrible was his eye.

I might have been staring at him a bit too long as he turned his head again and our eyes met. I turned away as fast as I could, the moment felt more than awkward.

„looks good" my voice was a bit shakey and I hoped he wouldn't notice.

„thanks you do too" he didn't turn away. I knew he was kidding but his face stayed serious as if it was made out of stone.

„you know what I mean" I managed to say in a stable tone. „how is the bruise on your side?" not sure if looking at him now was a good idea, I kept my eyes fixed on the screen in front of us.

„Eh" his hand made a wavey gesture and fell back down onto the fabric of the couch. Guess he didn't Want to talk about this. I took a pillow that has been sitting beside me and put it onto my lap.

„do you want to stay over longer?" again not looking at me directly. Was he annoyed that I came over? It really was a stupid idea to just appear in front of his house without asking first.

„if you want to I could give you… you know… more relaxing clothes" I didn't Expect that. I didn't Expect that at all. I thought he was kicking me out and now he wanted to share clothes with me? I mean, yes I've been doing the same yesterday but, it was different still.

„or are you telling me that uniform is comfortable?" there it was, even though I didn't Look at him either I knew he was smiling by the sound of his voice. I tightened the grip around the pillow and pressed it hard against my chest.

„Well it really isn't Comfortable at all" I tried to sound cool but wasn't Sure if it worked or not.

„alright then" with a groan he got up and left the room. I can't Believe he'd Just leave me like that I thought he noticed that I felt lost here?

It took him a while to return and out of boredness i began to switch trough the channles as well. Nothing really cought my attention but it was a way to waste some time. I stopped at some kind of reality show, you know the ones where you know they are actually low-budget actors and the storyline is way too dramatic. I took a Glance through the room and noticed a few pictures standing on a sideboard. Family pictures, curiosity hit me as I haven't met fudous mother yet and I really wanted to know what she looked lIke. I was about to get up when fudou entered the room again.

„There we go" he handed over a pile of clothes. „Up the stairs first room on the left would happen to be mine can get dressed there if you want"

Great. I shouldn't have accepted the offer of changing into something more comfortable. Now I have to look for his room. The instructions seemed easy but you never know until you tried.

I took a look at the pile he brought me while he sat down again.

„not good enough?" his arms resting on his knees and his face turned just enough to be able to see me.

„ah no it's fine.." to save myself from an awkward silence or worse I took a few steps through the door and stopped for a second. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. ‚time to find his room I guess'

Before taking the next step towards the staircase around the corner of the hallway I could hear a quiet „what the hell were you watching while I was gone" and let out a snicker. He wasn't talking to me rather than to himself so I left the scene.

I turned a turn to the right at the end of the corridor and found the staircase. So far so good. The very moment my foot touched the first step the wood let out a creak. ‚Great' even though the voice was only in my head there was a noticeable sigh hidden in that single word. ‚Now he knows how much time I actually spend in the hallway…..'

I kept on going and soon remembered that, I couldn't hear him going upstairs so he probably couldn't hear me as well and relief filled my thoughts.

Despite the fact that only one window let sunlight into the corridor upstairs it appeared rather bright and well lit. I wrapped my hand around the handle of the first door on the left and hoped my worrying about finding the room didn't corrupt my memories of the instructions he gave me and I'd suddenly stand in the middle of someone else's room or something.

The door opened. I stuck my head through it to check if it really was fudous room or not.

Bingo.

I let myself slide through the door opening holding the clothes I received close to my chest.

To my surprise, the room was tidier than I expected. Sure it wasn't actually cleaned up or anything but it could be way worse. For example narukamis room. I was over at his place a few times and whenever I came over his room looked worse than before.

I put the clothes onto his unmade bed and checked my surroundings.

I could make out a guitar, old but despite the age looking rather good, his muddy soccer shoes laid neatly underneath the window and his school uniform was placed, not so neatly, over a chair standing at a dresser.

Curiosity again. This time however I controlled myself. It would be rude to just go through his stuff no matter how curious I was. Besides I already wasted too much time just getting into this room so I really should get changed to not make a total fool of me.

I sat down onto the bed and got rid of the jacket and began to unbutton my shirt. While doing so I wondered if fudou cleaned up just a bit when he got me the clothes. Why else would he command me to stay downstairs and send me up by myself as soon as he came back. Folding the shirt and placing it next to me I scanned the room once more.

„No" I laughed a bit „the room is way too messy to have been cleaned up even a bit"

My hand searched for the shirt fudou gave me and I stretched it out in front of me. If I didn't know better he literally gave me one of the biggest shirts he could find. No way that he really was that taller than me.

I put it on anyway. The loose fit was actually pretty nice. I brushed off my pants and put on the pair of grey sweatpants. Again pretty loose even for sweatpants but also again pretty comfortable to wear. The only thing that was quite annoying was the fact that I stepped on seem all the time due to their length.

I decided to let my uniform back in his room and went downstairs again. This time much quicker and with a bit more confidence. I walked through the living room entrance and almost jumped onto the free space on the couch right next to fudou. Putting off the uniform made me feel way more at ease and… I guess it made me feel way more at home as well. A funny thing to say seeing as it's the first time for me to be here but it was true.

I placed the pillow from earlier on my lap and cuddeled into it again. By the time I didn't notice that fudou had been looking at me since I entered the room.

„Took you pretty long. hope you didn't go through my stuff"

„why should I" he doesn't have to know that I really wanted to. All that counts was that I didn't In the end.

„If I'll Find a long light hair between my underwear tomorrow I'm Going to flip out." He Turned away and tried not to laugh at his own joke.

I lifted the pillow off of my lap and hit him playfully on the arm. „Don't Be stupid" even I had to suppress a laugh. „why would I want to see your underwear." It didn't even come to my mind that I could have. Not that I was interested. I really wasn't.

„Yea sure that's What they all say" by now I wasn't Sure if he tried to be funny or pervert but either way he was being an idiot and needed to be punished for it. That said I took another strike with the pillow this time hitting his chest rather than his arm.

„show some respect to the elder you brat" I commanded in a semi-serious voice. But it only made him laugh again.

The pillow found it's way into my arms again and I pulled my legs onto the couch as well. I may or may not accidentally or on purpose kicked fudous leg while doing so. I got no reaction out of him with it though.

Some minutes passed by in which we did nothing but stare into the television.

„Say, fudou…"

„Hm?" neither of us moved or looked at the other.

„of these clothes actually fit you?"

„The ones I gave you?"

Still no movement on either side.

„Yea… they seem to be a bit wide now don't they?"

„They fit just fine" my eyes moved over and tried to catch a glimpse of him without moving my head.

„They do fit you quite as well don't they?" he continued and our eyes met as he turned towards me.

I paused for a while, not sure what to reply. It was pretty obvious that they did not fit me even the slightest. Frustration crawled up from my chest and fudou turned towards the tv again.

„You grew pretty much the past few months" I wasn't Sure why I said that but it was true. I didn't really notice until now how much taller he really got as I saw him almost everyday.

„It's not that I grew much it's that you didn't grow at all" he laughed again and waited for a reaction.

I decided a kick in his ribs would be the right punishment this time but as soon as I did I remembered the bruise he had. Fudou let himself fall over with a painful groan. It could be that he acted dramatic on purpose but I knew how big and dark the bruise was so it probably really hurt.

„Ah! Sorry I forgot!" I rushed over to his side and felt deeply sorry all of the sudden.

„it's fine…" he pulled, or rather, threw his legs onto the couch next to me and rolled onto his back holding his ribs.

„are you sure?" I hesitated for a bit but placed my hand over his anyway. Not like it would help but it felt like the right thing to do.

„yea I'm sure" he placed the free hand on his forehead and I swear I could see a little smirk appear on his lips. Guess it wasn't that bad after all.

Instinctively I began to carefully fondle his hand with my fingers. To be fair I didn't even notice until he murmured „that's nice" under his breath.

I took my hand off of his as fast as I could and turned my head away. My face heated up a little and I was sure it had a noticeable hint of red on it too. How embarrassing.

„Yo" he lifted himself up „why'd you stop?"

„I'm not gonna pet you like a dog…" I knew my face was still red so I didn't face him while I was talking. In fact I now also turned the rest of my body away from him into the direction of the tv.

„How rude"

What? How was I being rude?

„first you kick me even though you clearly knew I was already hurt" he rambled on „and now you won't even take care of me" and with the last words he let himself fall back onto his back again with a soft thump.

„are you serious you wake me up at midnight just so I could take care of you!" the one who's Being rude now was clearly not me.

„I didn't mean to wake you up you know that. I would have been fine by myself."

"As if..." I let my feet drop off of the couch and onto the floor again. But as soon as I sat straight fudou placed his leg onto my lap.

„What's that supposed to be?" I saw over to him but he looked right at the ceiling and his arms covered his eyes.

„I'm relaxing. Recover from the pain you caused"

The facial expression I made was a mixture of annoyance, disbelief and surrender. I exhaled deeply and leaned back onto a pile of pillows.

„there's no helping it" I whispered to myself, believing fudou wouldn't be able to hear it. But in the corner of my eye I could see a mischievous grin form on his face.

„You may have won this round but the war isn't over yet" I spoke up trying hard to get this grin out of his face again. It didn't work. To be honest I think my speech ensured him even more. Afraid of making my current situation even worse and more embarrassing and harder to explain I decided to not say a word anymore.

We've Been watching some cartoons fudou turned on while I was upstairs for a few minutes in silent. No idea why but eventually I took a short look at fudou. To my surprise he was still laying in the same position he was in earlier. On his back with his arm over his eyes to shield off any light. I can't Believe I was watching these stupid cartoons while he apparently slept. His legs were still laying heavy on top of mine which made me unable to move. The remote wasn't In sight either. There's No helping it.

Unable to do anything other than watching this junk I closed my eyes as well. Getting here was pretty tiring due to the unfamiliar surroundings so relaxing sounded like a good thing to do.


End file.
